


Care For Me

by sorryuser



Category: Block B, CoDean, DEAN (Korean Musician), Fanxy Child - Fandom, Zico - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Hyuk, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Studio Sex, Top Jiho, feeling neglected, slight angst, top zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Studio sex is always a plus.





	Care For Me

Hyuk slammed the door behind him as he entered Jiho's studio, falling onto the couch with a loud sigh and roll of the eyes. Jiho turned his chair towards him, head tilted and brows knitted together in confusion. He waited for Hyuk to talk to him, explain to him why he was slamming doors and rolling eyes. But, his focus was on his phone as he tapped away quietly steaming.

Jiho leaned back in his chair then, "What's your problem?" He asked, propping his cheek on his fist with a cocked brow, waiting for Hyuk to answer him.

"Doesn't matter." Hyuk mumbled, crossing a leg over the other and settling further in the couch.

Jiho chuckled lightly, "It does if you're walking into my fucking studio and slamming my doors." His tone was stern as he stood from the comfortable chair. He pointed down at the spot in front of him, "Come here." He said in a playful way, waiting for Hyuk to stand.

"No. Don't let me stop you from working. God knows how important that is." Hyuk replied, looking up from his phone at the older with bored eyes.

Jiho pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek in frustration, "I'm not asking, I'm telling. Come here and lose the fucking attitude." He gave Hyuk a deadly look, causing him to sigh and stand slowly, making his way to the spot Jiho gestured to. Heuk crossed his arms, as stubborn as a teen and Jiho just hooked his hands behind his back.

"What's your problem?" Jiho asked again, leaning in slightly. Trying to connect their eyes, but Hyuk kept his eyes glued to his feet. Jiho smiled at the soft boy before gripping his chin and lifting his head, connecting their eyes, "And look at me." He said, the tone sending shivers down Hyuk's spine.

"You." Hyuk answered, pushing Jiho's hand from his chin, "You and this damn studio. It matters more than me, your own boyfriend. Sounds fucked up, doesn't it?" He mumbled.

"Oh, baby boy. You feeling a bit neglected?" Jiho mocked a pout as he leaned in closer, playing with Hyuk slightly. He kissed his cheek, "Just give me a second with this new song and I'll-"

"Screw off." Hyuk mumbled as he sucked his teeth childishly, pushing Jiho from him with a small shove, his body losing the comfortable warmth. He turned and began to walk back to the draining couch but Jiho stopped him with an arm wrapped around his waist. His breath tickled Hyuk's ear and made him shiver as he dragged him back.

"I'll fuck you if you let me, baby." Jiho mocked in a sing song voice, gripping Hyuk's waist with both hands then, possessively. He pulled him closer, pressing his clothed cock against Hyuk's ass and swaying their hips together. Jiho pulled at Hyuk's hair, tilting his head to the side and kissing his neck, sucking sinful marks onto the soft skin already, "Is that what you want?" He mumbled against Hyuk's sensitive neck, making him squirm.

Hyuk nodded quickly, sighing contently, "Please, Hyung." He said.

Jiho hummed, "So, now you're all polite." His hands traveled to the front of Hyuk's jeans, slowly unbuckling them and shoving a tentative hand down the front. He cupped Hyuk's cock through his boxers, not giving him the friction he needed yet while grinning against his neck, "My studio has nothing on you, I promise that." Jiho said, feeling as Hyuk's small hands wrapped around his wrists softly. His eyes shut as he rested his head back against Jiho's shoulder. He'd always became putty in Jiho's arms quickly.

"Please fuck me, Hyung. I need it." Hyuk pleaded, his eyes fluttering open and his hips rocking back onto Jiho's cock and forth into Jiho's large hand.

Jiho closes his hand around the outline of Hyuk's cock, giving it a teasing squeeze. Hyuk's body began to shake as his knees gave in slightly, gripping Jiho's wrists tighter for support, "How about I just sit back down and you can fuck yourself on my cock while I continue working. Then everyone's happy. Would that piss you off?" Jiho asked, moving them backwards and sitting Hyuk in his lap, his back pressed against Jiho's chest as they turned towards the desk again.

Hyuk nodded with a pitched whine, "I want your attention. All of it." He said, leaning his elbows on the desk and dropping his head between his arms as he rocked his ass down on Jiho's clothed cock harder. Jiho's smirked slyly, keeping Hyuk's hips up and pushing his boxers and pants down to pool at his ankles and pulling his own cock from his sweats then taking the small packet of lube from the far corner of his desk. He lubed up his cock quickly, his own hand making him groan.

"No condom. That okay?" He asked and Hyuk just answered by lining his hole with Jiho's cock and beginning to push down onto it. The stretch made the hairs on his arms rise to attention, his mouth hung open and his eyes squeezed shut as he gripped the edges of the desk until his knuckles glowed white, "Fuck, pace yourself." Jiho whispered as he chuckled lightly, watching his cock disappear into Hyuk.

Hyuk smirked contently as he kicked off his pants fully and spread his legs wider, swirling his hips in Jiho's lap and resting his forehead on the cold metal desk. He pushed the keyboard forward and out of the way as he spread his arms out. Jiho rocked up into him, testing the waters and hearing a breathy moan leave Hyuk's lips.

Jiho stood, pushing his cock deeply into Hyuk's aggressively as he pushed his chair back, away from them. Hyuk let out a pained yelp, pulling off of Jiho's cock momentarily. He huffed out a small breath, letting Jiho kick his feet farther apart and enter him again. Hyuk whimpered and Jiho's gripped his hips tightly, "You're so cute." He said, pulling out then snapping his hips forward, "Always so needy, no matter how grumpy you are."

"Shut up." Hyuk moaned out.

Jiho's cock pulsed at the command, running a hand through the hair at the back of Hyuk's head and pulling his head back harshly, "Like I said, cute." He said, reaching for the mouse and waking the computer up and illuminating Hyuk's face. He clicked record then, releasing the mouse, "Can you be loud for me? Maybe I could add it into a song. So many people would wanna hear the great 'DEAN' moaning, yeah? Little would they know he was getting fucked."

Hyuk shook his head, trying to reach the mouse to stop the recording but Jiho gripped his wrists, holding both his hands behind his back and pushing him down onto the desk, "Come on, baby. I know you got it in you." He fucked into Hyuk harder, ripping a strangled moan from his throat, releasing his hands and pushing his ass cheeks apart to push in deeper. He then reached under Hyuk and gripped the base of his cock, "Louder or you're not allowed to come." He whispered against the back of Hyuk's neck.

Hyuk gasped loudly, chocked and harsh. He stood up straighter, reaching for Jiho's wrist and trying to pry it off his cock, "Please, please. I'll be loud, please, let me come." His voice was high pitched and soft, Jiho loved it like that. Making Hyuk less than his stone cold, fuck boy image. He smirked, starting his thrusting up rougher and harder. Hyuk's moans got louder, soft and petite and pitched.

Breathy moans left Hyuk's mouth as he pushed back against Jiho's thrusts. Whimpers louder as Jiho pulled out, turning Hyuk's body in his arms and connecting their lips in a hot kiss. He raised Hyuk up and placed him on the sturdy desk, spreading his legs again, "I love seeing you come." Jiho said, starting his thrusts up again, rougher. Hyuk wrapped an arm around his neck and pushed a hand behind himself to stay steady.

Jiho had a perfect view of Hyuk's face, his head was tilted back slightly. Pupils dilated as he stared back at Jiho with hooded lids, "Thank you for taking care of me, Hyung." He whimpered, the words going straight to Jiho's cock.

"I'll always take care of you." Jiho said, pushing forward to lock their lips again as Hyuk came, a hand gripping Jiho's shoulder for dear life. Jiho continued his thrusts as he came also, coating Hyuk's insides with come.

They rest their foreheads together as they climb down from their highs and Hyuk hops off the desk, and lets Jiho clean the drying come off his shirt with an old rag he found around the studio. They adjust themselves and Hyuk makes his way past Jiho and falls onto the couch, facing the inside.

"Did I tire you out?" Jiho chuckled, crouching down in front of the couch and running a hand across Hyuk's back in comfort until he turned towards Jiho on the couch. He hummed with eyes shut and Jiho just smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead then standing and walking back to his desk.

He readjusted the moved items and went back to work, sparing a glance at Hyuk—who'd already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @ultjaebumi :)


End file.
